buddy_complexfandomcom-20200223-history
UNISONIA
UNISONIA is the opening theme song of Buddy Complex TV anime series. The song was performed by singer and lyricist Miho Karasawa under the name "TRUE," and the single marks her debut on the penname. Track listing All the songs in the single were written by Karasawa under her real name, the composition was done by fandelmale (Arte Refact) and the arrangement was done by Takuya Sakai (Arte Refact). The second song was composed and arranged by Yūsuke Katō and the third song was composed and arranged by Kai Gojō (Arte Refact). The artist edition of the single includes a DVD containing the music clip. #UNISONIA #ETERNAL WINGS #GENESIS CODE #UNISONIA（off vocal） #ETERNAL WINGS（off vocal） #GENESIS CODE（off vocal） Lyrics Rōmaji= Habatake Mada minu sora ni hikari kasanete Kanashimi no omo-sa ni maketari shinai de Eien ni hibike　UNISONIA Kimi ga miteru sono sekai ha Donna iro wo shiteru no daro (Measure feeling match) Nakusu itami nante Naretaku ha nai no ni Konna yoru mo hoshi ha kirei da ne Te no hira kara kobore ochiteku Sabireta coin no yo ni (Modorenai) (Kaeritai) Senaka awase no futari Tsuranuke Asenai omoi kizuna ni kaete Iro no nai sekai wo nurikaeru yo ni Todoke kono sympathy Growing the wing Omoi-dori no mirai wo tsukuro Unmei sae kaete yukeru Toki wo koete 　UNISONIA Hito ha naze kodoku na made ni Ai wo motome samayo daro (Dive into your fate) Kurayami ga aru kara Hoshi ha kagayaku no ni Yoriso hodo kotae ha mienai Sayonara suru tame ni dare mo ga Meguri-au wake ja nai (Hitori yori) (Futari kiri) Boku ga tsubasa ni naru yo Habatake Mada minu sora ni hikari kasanete Kanashimi no omo-sa ni maketari shinai de Kasoku suru emotion Saving the dream Shinjiru kagiri michi ga aru kara Sozo sae koete miseru Towa ni hibike　UNISONIA Hitohira no cho no tsubasa ga Kaze wo okosu yo ni Arifureta inori mo kyomei he to Kawaru yo kitto Tsuranuke Asenai omoi kizuna ni kaete Iro no nai sekai wo nurikaeru yo ni Todoke kono sympathy Growing the wing Omoi-dori no mirai wo tsukuro Unmei sae kaete yukeru Toki wo koete 　UNISONIA |-| Kanji= 羽撃(はばた)け まだ見ぬ空に　希望(ひかり)重ねて 哀しみの重さに　負けたりしないで 永遠に響け　UNISONIA 君が見てるその世界は どんな色をしてるのだろう (Measure feeling match) 失くす痛みなんて 慣れたくはないのに こんな夜も星はきれいだね 手のひらからこぼれ落ちてく 錆びれたコインのように (モドレナイ)(カエリタイ) 背中合わせのふたり 穿撃(つらぬ)け 褪せない想い　絆に変えて 色のない世界を塗り替えるように 届け　このシンパシー Growing the wing 想い通りの　未来を創ろう 運命さえ　変えてゆける 時を越えて　UNISONIA 人はなぜ孤独なまでに 愛を求め彷徨うんだろう (Dive into your fate) 暗闇があるから 星は輝くのに 寄り添うほど真実(こたえ)は見えない サヨナラするために誰もが めぐり逢うわけじゃない (ヒトリヨリ)(フタリキリ) 僕が片翼(つばさ)になるよ 羽撃(はばた)け まだ見ぬ空に　希望(ひかり)重ねて 哀しみの重さに　負けたりしないで 加速する　エモーション Saving the dream 信じる限り　道は在るから 想像さえ　超えてみせる 永遠(とわ)に響け　UNISONIA ひとひらの蝶のツバサが 風を起こすように ありふれた　祈りも共鳴へと 変わるよ　きっと 穿撃(つらぬ)け 褪せない想い　絆に変えて 色のない世界を塗り替えるように 届け　このシンパシー Growing the wing 思い通りの　未来を創ろう 運命さえ変えてゆける 時を越えて　UNISONIA |-| English= Fly! Towards the sky we were yet to see, sharing moments in light of hope Even if we were in sorrow, don't lose Resonate to eternity, UNISONIA I want to know the world you see will be what color (Measure feeling match) If you are in a pain of loss and you're not used for it In such a night, the stars are still beautiful On the palm of my hands like a rusted coin (I won't turn back) (I want to return) We stand back-to-back Grub on! These feelings won't fade; they'll become our ties Like repainting a colorless world Reach this sympathy Growing the wing As we wished, let's make our futures Even fate goes to change Go through the time, UNISONIA Why peoples seeks the love even though they're wandering in loneliness? (Dive into your fate) Because the darkness exist Though the stars shine above I still can't find the answer of truth Everyone saying farewells not just because they met (From being alone) (we're now together) Then I became fragment of wings Fly! Towards the sky we were yet to see, sharing moments in light of hope Even if we were in sorrow, don't lose The emotion accelerates Saving the dream As long as you trust me, because there's a way We've overcame our imaginations Resonate to eternity, UNISONIA The fragments of the butterfly's wings likely blown by the wind The resonance of the prays we passed will change for sure Grub on! These feelings won't fade; they'll become our ties Like repainting a colorless world Reach this sympathy Growing the wing As we wished, let's make our futures Even fate goes to change Go through the time, UNISONIA Videos TRUE UNISONIA - MV Full Size -|Full music video TRUE「UNISONIA」Music Clip short ver .|Short cut of the music clip Buddy Complex Op|Opening animation Trivia *Part of the lyrics "運命さえ　変えてゆける" (even fate goes to change) might be referenced from the anime's tagline "この出会いは、運命さえ変える。" (with this encounter, even fate changes.) Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Anime